


钻石钻石亮晶晶

by hoho2a



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoho2a/pseuds/hoho2a





	钻石钻石亮晶晶

王嘉尔喜欢珠宝喜欢钻石，是身边的兄弟朋友众所周知的，他还喜欢冷冷淡淡的男人，主动找他的男人不下少数，但不管那些人如何的对他好，他就是只会对孤僻型的那种鸡儿梆硬，要是不理他那就更是极品，大概是平时越少见过的类型王嘉尔就越感兴趣，因此他总是跑到林在范的定制工作室，不只是对珠宝的喜欢。

林在范在昏暗的工作室里打磨新制作出来的银饰，台灯下的空气飘扬着细小的灰，之下是已经被汗水渗透了背心和头发的林在范，要说王嘉尔这样怕热的人不可能会愿意长时间呆在这个空调正巧坏了的工作室里，他还穿着最新款丝绒质感的短袖坐在工作室的皮沙发上，该说早就热的不耐烦了，而此时他却津津有味欣赏着林在范埋头工作的背影，汗水附着在皮肤之上形成一道道奇异的光泽，时刻勾勒着林在范因为微小的动作上下变化的手臂肌肉线条，王嘉尔的指面触碰着皮革制沙发，心想着这沙发够不够软，如果两个汗湿的人在上面做点什么会不会不够舒服，随着剧烈的动作一定会有吱嘎吱嘎的响声吧。

林在范对谁都一贯冷冷淡淡的，尖尖的眼角总给人有攻击性的感觉，王嘉尔有过为了确定林在范不是在他面前装酷特意在工作室里蹲了一天的行为，后来发现林在范对其他的顾客更是少言寡语，于是心里还多了点小得意。

“哥，你说我新的项链做这个款式的怎么样。”王嘉尔假借讨论新首饰样式搬了把椅子坐在林在范的边上，他有意却又巧妙的让自己贴近林在范的手肘，林在范有所反应转头看向他，这足够让他心猿意马。  
“嗯。”  
但不能分辨到底是回答他还是毫无内容的哼声，林在范又转回头专注手上的工作。

金有谦有幸见到过一次王嘉尔看林在范的神情，他手脚蜷缩着说哥我以为我看到什么女儿国国王看上唐僧的桥段了，林在范不理你别不是阳痿就是短吧，来，满足你这件事我可以。  
王嘉尔只是意味不明的笑，行不行那当然我自己试过才知道，至少林在范的脸让他能想象到的是又直又长一步到胃（。  
金有谦不服气道噫——这种不解风情的男人真不适合你哥，王嘉尔火速就给他一个暴栗，靠，这叫酷的要死，你懂个球！

“嗯”“哦”“好”“打我账上”是林在范对王嘉尔最经常说的话。  
无论王嘉尔怎么对他撒娇发嗲，又或是有所私心和他产生肌肤接触，林在范的反应只会是冷冷的看他一眼  
回答他  
“嗯”“哦”“好”。  
要故意碰他手时最多再加一句“别碍着我做事。”  
王嘉尔取走订做好的首饰会说“打我账上”  
王嘉尔走的时候会说“我明天再来。”  
林在范会回嘴“明天别来。”  
而王嘉尔一定虽迟但到，林在范也没有真要赶他的意思。

林在范见过王嘉尔在舞台时候的样子，一次是无意中的电视转播，一开场主持人还调侃王嘉尔的嘻哈范，脖子总是叠戴着好几串钻石项链，手上也是成排的钻石手链还有钻石手表会不会觉得重，而王嘉尔则回以比胸前的钻石更加闪耀的笑脸，说希望观众们不要太注意他的外在而是更关注他的作品，后来还有一次是王嘉尔参加完活动就立刻去了他的工作室，他还穿着走红毯的西服套装，画着浓重的眼妆，眼角因为出汗有些花掉了，却更加的我见犹怜，他气喘吁吁一进来拿起林在范的马克杯就喝，喝完就倒在他身后的沙发上，因为流汗变的一缕一缕的刘海凌乱遮住他的前额，林在范回头看了他一眼，聚焦在他开合喘气的嘴唇上，马克杯里是他上午倒的牛奶，而现在本就粉嫩红润的嘴唇上有了一丝淫靡的意味。  


那天晚上林在范就梦到了王嘉尔，梦见他跪在自己的脚边，晕妆的眼睛像小狗一样湿漉漉的抬眼盯着他，嘴里积极的吞吐着，手上着急套弄着自己的，梦的最后王嘉尔倒在铺有黑色绒布的工作桌上，周身散乱着大把的碎钻，下面粉色的小洞在闪烁的碎钻间纳入吸吮着林在范的性器。

王嘉尔这次找林在范定制了一款全镶钻的戒指，林在范很懂的他的喜好，几次沟通后就完美的做好了成品，王嘉尔弯腰前倾着两个手肘靠在桌子的边沿，因为健身锻炼的完美臀部毫无意识危险似的高翘着。他痴迷流连着戴在手上的戒指，透过角度变换，钻石的反光印在他的眼睛里。  
“这做的太好了，简直是取向狙击！”他转头看向坐在一侧的林在范，林在范依旧低头忙活，平淡的回应了嗯，王嘉尔啧的一声捏住林在范的下巴逼着他看向自己。  
林在范永远冷冷的，眼睛上并排的两颗痣都透着寒气，两人对视了有一会儿，林在范这次没再要扭头不理他的意思。

“哥，你说我要怎么谢谢你。”王嘉尔这么说着，身体一气呵成挤到了林在范与工作桌中间的间隙，跨坐在林在范的腿上，他有意的磨蹭着下面，两手揽住林在范的脖颈，头埋在一侧，嘴上呢喃哥我真的好喜欢你，热气打在他的皮肤上，鼻子和嘴唇磨蹭他的下颌角。  
终于那只锻造了无数饰品的手伸进王嘉尔的衣服里，指尖的薄茧抚弄着他的细腰，那个只会回答他嗯哦好的嘴唇主动的吻上了自己。  
林在范故意的叼住王嘉尔的下唇，邪笑着，又张嘴松开，在衣服里摸索的双手早就把他的乳尖揉的挺立。  


王嘉尔有些分心的想告诉金有谦，林在范才不是他说的阳痿还短，相反的尺寸感人，行动直接又粗暴。  
直接粗暴又饶有技巧地给他扩张，光是指奸就要他尖叫着射了一次，直接粗暴的把王嘉尔的精液抹在自己的阴茎上，保持着坐在工作椅的姿势要他坐上来自己动，又把部分溅到身上的刮下抹在王嘉尔的嘴唇上要他把自己的东西吃干净，直接粗暴的顶弄他，先是没脱下裤子时膝盖压蹭着股缝，要他难耐地扭腰配合换取更多的快感，之后是毫不犹豫的全部插入又是要的他接连呻吟，嘴都无法合上，甚至还会抓住他后脑勺的头发拉开他要他叫哥哥。  
王嘉尔下身被顶的乱七八糟，脑袋里也被欲望占领的乱七八糟，嘴里胡言乱语的喊着“哥哥好棒好大，再快一点，要不行了。”  


有那么一秒王嘉尔瞥见了戴在食指上的那枚定制戒指，他取下来含进自己嘴里又渡到林在范的口腔内，坚硬的钻石戒指在两个柔软又相互交缠的舌肉间形成了强烈的触觉对比，林在范用舌尖把戒指顶出来再用牙齿咬住，王嘉尔把手伸在他的眼前时林在范没有停止下身的顶撞，甚至还在加重力道，就算被捅的话也说不清却还是断断续续的嘀咕“哥哥帮我戴好不好，嗯下面轻一点，嗯好棒，嗯嘉嘉想要哥哥给我戴戒指。”  
林在范把戒指拿到手上却不想理会他的样子，在王嘉尔胸前狠狠咬了一口，王嘉尔腰立刻软了下来嘴里又是嘤咽，闹着说“哥哥咬的我好疼，这里，嗯啊给我戴这里，嘉嘉想要这只手指头嘛”示意着无名指的位置。  
林在范看似专注在他胸前粉嫩的乳肉，手上却不偏不倚给他戴了上去同时几下的加速顶撞两人一起射了出来。

几次过后王嘉尔整个人埋在林在范的怀里累得眼睛都要睁不开嘴里闷闷地说  
“怎么办哥，我大概是明天来不了了。”  


林在范这次却盯着他还松松垮垮套在无名指上的戒指有些愣神 “直接别走就行了。”

而那天林在范的工作室灯明明亮了一夜，门牌上却一直挂的是close。


End file.
